Worth living
by Gasha-Aisu
Summary: Tenten is upset because of what Lee said. Can Neji help? TentenNeji fluff might be a little OOC...


Betrayed, by Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…pity, ne?

It wasn't like she was hurt or anything.

Why would she be hurt? All he did was crush her poor heart and tell her she was weak.

But who cared right?

Tenten glared at the poor piece of wood she had been beating for over three hours now. Still her anger did not waver, nor did she make any move to stop. If anything she was kicking harder, determined to get it all out. _Damn bastard, who does he think he is?_ It didn't matter that he didn't know she was there. How could Lee betray her like that? She was his best friend for heaven's sake! (A/N: you thought it was Neji didn't you? )

Flashback:

_With her arms full of things brought from her errand Tenten hurried through the rain._

_Damn rain, she thought, why did Lee send me anyway? Why did I even go? Better question. But the look he had send Neji, I guess he just wants to talk to the guy. But why did he send me all the way to the stores? Why didn't he just ask if he could get a moment alone with Neji!?_

_Grumbling and cursing Tenten reached the apartment of Lee. I wish the surgery was over, then he could get his own food! Still grumbling she balanced her purchased items with one hand, and reached into her pocked with the other. Finally she found the spare keys Lee had given her. She opened the door with her shoulder, and stopped. She could hear their voices..._

"_Why don't you tell her yourself?" Neji asked, irritated._

"_You know she won't listen to me, and I am better at cheering her up! You know, I can't get myself to tell Tenten she should quit being a ninja, she'll laugh if I tell her she's to weak, even if it **is **the truth" Lee pleaded. _

_Tenten froze... Normally she would burst into the room, screaming and showing just how weak she **really** was, but now... This was **Lee** she was talking about, not cold-hearted Neji. Lee always thought the best of people, and worked hard on becoming a ninja himself. And he said she should quit?_

"_I don't agree with you. Her weapon skill's are far above average. If you really want her to think she's weak, you stop being so weak and tell her **yourself**, leave me out of it" Neji snapped. "But you should because..."_

_Tenten couldn't stay silent any longer._

"_**This** is how you **really** feel!?" she cried out, opening the paper door and stepping into the room, not bothering to take her shoes of. Both boys looked up, clearly surprised._

"_After all I did for you, after all we've been through I'm still not good enough for you? You think I'm weak!? I can't believe you Rock Lee, I would have rather expected this from anyone, BUT you... I can't believe you'd betray me like this!" she ranted._

_Suddenly feeling empty Tenten didn't wait for Lee to reply, she just ran back into the rain._

End flashback

And here she was. Fighting a piece of wood, blinking the rain out of her eyes. She would go to Gai the next day and request that she would be put somewhere else. She couldn't stand seeing Lee now.

"You know, the wood didn't do anything to you" a voice suddenly came from behind.

"Shut up, Neji" Tenten snapped. Neji sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"You should have stayed longer and let Lee explain" he told her and waited for a reply.

"Why? pant I heard enough, didn't I? pant He thinks pant I'm weak, pant and I'm pant going to... pant prove him... wrong!" she told Neji, more determined than she felt.

"You're going to collapse in five minutes if you don't stop now" Neji calmly told her.

He sees everything, doesn't he?

Tenten ignored him, and her muscles, and the fact that her body was shaking from pure exhaustion. Neji just stood there. Silently watching, waiting for her to collapse.

She did, after exactly five minutes. Panting and gasping for air, she fell down and managed to roll on her back. "I pant hate it pant when...gasp you're right" she told him, and weakly glared at him. Neji just shrugged, indifferently. "I'm always right" he simply stated. And received another glare. He waited for Tenten to catch her breath. He knew it was just a matter of time before...

"Why are you here anyway?" Tenten asked him.

Neji inwardly smirked. "To explain"

"Explain what?"

"Lee's motives"

"Get lost"

Neji sighed before sitting besides her, ignoring her command. He looked at the birds, waiting again. He knew her better than she knew herself, and he had a feeling she knew him just as well.

"So explain" her voice finally snapped impatiently.

Again he resisted the urge to smirk and simply looked at her.

"You know Lee cares about you, you're practically his best friend"

Tenten smirked. "I **am**... well was, his best friend what's your point?"

"That he wouldn't hurt you without reason"

Tenten let out a bitter laugh.

"You mean like you, Neji?" she asked him, the same bitterness now in her voice. Neji cringed. He had hoped she wouldn't bring _that_ up.

"This isn't about us, Tenten"

Again that laugh, that bitter laugh, like she had nothing left in the world, he didn't like that laugh...

"I didn't know there still was an us, Neji"

Ouch...that hurt. Down kitty. Meow.

"Lee thought that you would train harder if you would be called weak. You've been slacking off lately. Lee figured it would 'save the dying flame'" Neji said, obviously quoting the end.

Tenten snorted. But then sighed.

"I know...and it did, for a while, I guess I should tell him it's okay" she spoke up, her voice seemed dead... She got up. Neji frowned and grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're acting like you've died already" he ordered. He was always so sensitive, wasn't he? Tenten snorted but sat down again.

"I have no parents, Neji, just like you. All I've got now is ultimate devotion to a guy who doesn't want it. You don't even want me around...And well...Lee" she told him but refused to look at him, "I'm not as strong as you are, Neji. You've killed me, I am completely loyal to you and I'll do anything for you, yet you seem to find me annoying. You practically told me that. I have nothing to live for. Nobody to impress, the only reason I still live is because I still want to become strong and well because Lee still needs me sometimes..."

She looked away from his prying eyes. She could drown in them, but right now she wanted to be swallowed by the earth. Or at least hide somewhere where nobody would find her. Neji was silent, thinking about her words and strange behaviour.

"You're not weak, and not annoying" he simply told her, "Come on, let's go find Lee"

And with that he stood up and offered his hand. Blinking Tenten looked up. So... he was all right with it? She just spilled out all her feelings, she did everything but tell him she loved him, and all he said was that she wasn't annoying and that they should go and find Lee?

To say she was confused would be an understatement. Weakly she grabbed his hand.

He pulled her up and walked away just like that. Tenten just looked at his retreating figure, blinking and confused. He took about five steps before turning to look at her.

"You coming?" he simply asked her. Embarrassed Tenten blushed although she didn't know why. Quickly she ran up to the patiently waiting Neji.

She was even more surprised when Neji grabbed her hand, not saying anything. And she smiled. Neji cared for her too, and though he didn't say it, that didn't mean he didn't show it.

Still smiling she squeezed his hand, and got one in return. Life was worth living again.

"Don't expect me to go all mushy on you" Neji's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Tenten smile got wider and shook her head. She leaned into Neji until her mouth was **really** close to his ear, almost touching but not just yet.

"I wouldn't want that" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Neji snorted but didn't protest. She could get used to this...whatever this was...

Yes, life was definitely worth living again.

**the end**

AAAAAAAACK, I can't believe I WROTE THIS.

Ah well, it may be fluffy but it's nice, right?

Well review if you feel like it, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time

Gasha Aisu


End file.
